


War For Two

by alones



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conflict Resolution, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Friendship, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alones/pseuds/alones
Summary: Strange, Teresa thought, watching Minho’s facial expression soften and his eyes beam before he answers her question.  Having a conversation with him, when they were kids, only resulted in snide remarks and criticism. Yet now, now Teresa felt like she can actually have a conversation with Minho without there being any conflict at all. There was an odd comfort being around him, instead of fear, and it made Teresa feel indescribably okay for once.
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	War For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourlovelybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/gifts).



> I’m back! Honestly, it feels weird being back after being on hiatus for a very long time, but nonetheless very homey. Okay, that was cheesy ignore, ignore.
> 
> *sigh* 
> 
> Ten months guys. Ten months is how long it took me to post this. I started working on this in early July of last year, it sat in my Notes, and I haven’t returned to it since. Admist the constant writer’s block and personal things that came along the way I finally posted it. Woo!
> 
> I know that we’re going through a terrifying, uncertain time in our lives right now. It’s like a constant nightmare that we’d like to wake up from, but we have to remember to stay positive. On that note, I wanted to share something positive in this dark time, which is my favorite ship in the world! I love these two so much words can’t even describe.
> 
> Joy, this is for you my friend. :) Thank you for reading my fics and for overall just being so supportive of me. I promised you Minresa and girl did I deliver! Anyway I hope you love this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay safe! Xx
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy it!

Teresa stood awkwardly inside Incheon International Airport waiting for Minho to arrive. Why may you ask? Originally, the brown-haired teenager did not plan to spend her Saturday boarding a twelve-hour, fifty-six-minute flight from Denver, Colorado to Seoul, South Korea but given the circumstances had to. And by circumstances, it included Thomas completely forgetting to pick Minho up from the airport, which was of course happened to be the original plan. That all changed at approximately seven o’clock that same morning.

_“Can you do me a huge favor?”_

_Teresa looked up to see Thomas smiling so widely to the point where it frightened her. She’s seen that smile. She knows that smile. That’s the ‘Do me a solid and do this favor for me because something, unfortunately, came up’ smile. With a lowering of the book she’s currently reading and a crossing of the arms, Teresa says, “Okay, Tom, what’s the catch? There clearly has to be one or someone put an extra load of sugar in your Apple Jacks this morning. Which one is it?”_

_“Neither.” Thomas quickly answered. Another thing Teresa knows well about Thomas was that whenever he’s trying to get out of a situation, like an accusation, he’ll answer immediately. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. If Apple Jacks were involved Thomas would cave. In Teresa’s case, Thomas already had two bowls._

_He was going to crack eventually._

_In one…_

_Teresa innocently tilts her head to the side, and Thomas knows he’s a goner at this point._

_Two…_

_“Okay, okay! There is a catch!” Thomas whined, accepting defeat. Teresa smiles smugly. He gives her a look in return that says ‘I hate you at times’ but it’s in a playful manner. She mimics it. “Do you remember my best friend from South Korea?”_

_Ah, Minho Park. Flirtatious, muscular, attractive Minho Park. How could Teresa Agnes ever forget about him? They’ve practically been inseparable since—No, actually they’re not lifelong friends like she and Thomas are. In fact, it’s the complete opposite. Minho has been at odds with Teresa ever since she destroyed his sandcastle at his fifth birthday party held at the beach. Yeah, the accidental destruction of a sandcastle started a yearlong cycle of scorn._

_“Minho? Ah, yes, that rings a bell. How could I ever forget the one person that hates me.”_

_“Oh, c’mon, T that was years ago,” Thomas assures her. “I’m pretty sure Minho is completely over it by now. He does li—” He stopped mid-sentence when Teresa made a face. “Okay, he doesn’t like you, but that doesn’t mean that the two of you can’t at least try to be friends. Be all buddy, buddy.”_

_At this, Teresa raised a brow. “Where are you going with this, Tom?”_

_“Where I’m going with this is…” Thomas trailed off, rubbing his neck. Teresa’s blue, icy eyes looking back at him makes the brunette even more nervous to actually get his point across. He’s definitely getting hit with a cereal box after this. “Where I’m going with this is… Is… I need you to pick Minho up from the airport, okay?”_

_“It’s definitely the Apple Jacks.”_

_“Teresa, please, can you do this one thing for me?” Thomas pleaded. Teresa only shakes her head at his constant begging. “Please? I promised Minho! I promised him that I’d have someone pick him up from the airport.”_

_“Okay, so why can’t that someone be you, Tom? Why me of all people?”_

_The comment caused Thomas’ cheeks to redden. Blush even. “Well, I originally was going to pick Minho up from the airport but then Newt called, so I figured…”_

_Newt Jacobson. Another addition to the friend group of Thomas and the others. He recently moved to Colorado from London, and eventually transferred over to Glade High, much to Thomas’ delight. The two haven’t officially gone out on an actual date, only called each other, and secretly passed notes in between classes to each other in class as typical high schoolers do. Hand holding, lovingly staring, you get the idea._

_“I get it, Tom.” Teresa sighed, feeling guilty of being a damper in her best friends’ plan. “Okay, fine. I’ll pick Minho up from the airport.”_

_“Woo!”_

_Teresa raised one finger, putting a halt to his celebration._

_“I get to play your Nintendo Switch when Minho and I return.”_

_“Deal!” Thomas answered, shaking on it. “Oh, and have a safe flight to Seoul, T.”_

The travelers in the greeting area didn’t say much, preferring to talk amongst themselves. Some gave friendly smiles to Teresa. They made her feel less invisible, even though she’d been struggling to navigate the largest airport in South Korea. Finding a Starbucks nearby, Teresa ordered herself a cappuccino, making her way back over to the gate terminal. Minho would be there by the time she got there.

Gate A2.

“You know,” A male voice spoke, startling Teresa. “I’m surprised to see you here instead of Thomas. I take it he forgot, huh?”

“Gee, that’s a nice way to say nice to see you too,” Teresa said, tone sarcastic. The remark takes Minho by surprise. Feeling remorseful, she sincerely apologizes. “I’m really tired but no, no Tom didn’t forget. In fact, he sent me here instead.”

“Are you serious, Teresa?” Minho asked, clenching his fists. Oh, he’s going to have a field day when I see him in Colorado! Minho thought, looking on sadly at how Teresa struggled to stay awake. A twelve-hour flight will do that to you.

A soft hum was her only response to his question. Then she says, “It was the least I could do, Min.”

The nickname catches Minho off guard. When they were kids, Teresa used to call him that, even though Thomas rightfully claimed it the first time they met. Minho disliked the idea of Teresa affectionately calling him that, saying something among the lines of ‘Stop calling me that silly nickname! Only Thomas can call me that, not you!’. She immediately stopped, only calling him by his first name only. Now, it didn’t bother the raven-haired male as much as it did when they were kids growing up.

“Even though you look like you’re about to fall over any second?” Minho points out, voice laced with concern. Teresa yawns. “That cappuccino isn’t going to do you any good, Teresa. Don’t worry, I got you. C’mon.”

They started to walk in the direction of the exit sign, his arm securely around Teresa’s waist and luggage in the other. Teresa angrily grumbled and Minho looks down at her.

“We have to catch the flight back to Denver, Min.” Teresa protested. Minho fought back the urge to smile at his nickname being used. It oddly made his heart flutter. “Tom needs to see you, okay? I promised we’d both be back today to see him.”

“Trust me, Thomas can wait one more day.” Minho reasoned. “We can catch our flight back tomorrow morning. Right now, a nice relaxing shower and rest are what you need, Teresa.”

She couldn’t argue with that.

Teresa woke the next morning to the sweet smell of Belgian waffles, eggs, and bacon. She threw the covers back and went downstairs, making her way into the kitchen, where Minho was in the middle of cooking breakfast. Quietly, Teresa sat on one of the kitchen stools, observing.

“Good morning,” she greets, taking him by surprise. Even with his back to her, Minho recites the same saying.

He flipped the last stack of waffles onto a second plate, presumably hers. Minho turned around, his plate in one hand and Teresa’s in the other. She takes it.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How’d you sleep?”

“I slept pretty good,” replies Teresa, cutting into her eggs and taking a bite. “How’d you sleep?”

 _Strange_ , Teresa thought, watching Minho’s facial expression soften and his eyes beam before he answers her question. Having a conversation with him, when they were kids, only resulted in snide remarks and criticism. Yet now, now Teresa felt like she can actually have a conversation with Minho without there being any conflict at all. There was an odd comfort being around him, instead of fear, and it made Teresa feel indescribably okay for once.

“Yeah, that’s good,” agreed Teresa. “Hey, do you happen to have anything to drink?”

“I do,” Minho answered, walking over to the fridge. He looks over at her. “Would you like orange juice or milk?”

“Orange juice is fine,” she says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Minho makes his way over, handing the glass over and she takes it. He sits down across from her, quietly eating. Teresa avoided eye contact, eating herself.

“Can I ask you something, Minho?” she asked, easing the tension.

“Sure.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No, I don’t hate you, Teresa,” he admits. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, I demolished your sandcastle when we were kids and you’ve held that grudge over me ever since.” Says Teresa. Minho chuckles at this. “So, it’s true then.”

“No, no. Okay, yes I was upset with you over the annihilation of castle Park.” They share a chuckle at the name. After laughing, Minho continues, “That was years ago, Teresa. I’m over that, I’m over the way I treated you unfairly. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way and for that, I sincerely apologize.”

“I never hated you, Teresa,” he adds in. “You were a pain sometimes.” At this, Teresa gives a shrug like means ‘Eh, you got a point there’ and Minho fights back a laugh. “But I could never hate you. In fact, I secretly had a crush on you for a very, very long time. I just didn’t know how to express it at the time, and for that I’m sorry.”

So did I, Teresa thought, a pink blush forming on her cheeks. I still do.

She silently nods. “Since we’re on the discussion of honesty I believe I owe you an apology, Minho.”

He shook his head. “There’s no need. I’ve already forgiven you.”

“For what, Minho?”

“For everything.”

They smiled one at one another.

“Minho?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Suddenly, there was a mischievous grin tugging at her lips, and Minho didn’t know what to make of it. “Since Thomas made me board a twelve-hour flight to come get you, then would you mind possibly returning the favor by getting back at him in a game played on the Nintendo Switch?”

“So, payback?”

“Absolutely.”

”Count me in. What games are we talking about here?”

“Super Smash Bros.”

”Do you have Mario Kart?”

“Of course.”

“Hell yeah! Thomas is going down.”

Teresa laughed, “So down.”

This conversation continued all throughout breakfast, with a bit of reminiscing on the side.

“I’m so glad that you guys made it back safe,” Thomas tells the two of them at the baggage claim inside the international airport. Minho and Teresa exchange looks.

“Yeah, we are too.” agrees Minho, smiling. Thomas returns it.

“Hey, once we’re all settled, we should all play the Nintendo Switch,” suggested Teresa, walking away from them to spot her luggage. Thomas chimed in by saying, “Great idea!” even though he knew exactly what she meant.

Gathering up her luggage, Teresa met back up with them, linking arms with Minho. Thomas was taken aback.

“I see that the two of you worked out your differences,” Thomas says, smirking.

“Yeah, it’s all thanks to you,” Teresa replied, confusing him.

“Yeah, thanks, Thomas.” Minho joins in. The two walk off, strolling their luggage.

“Hey, guys wait! I want to know all about it!”

“Sorry, Tom,” she says, looking over her shoulder. “What happens in South Korea, stays in South Korea.”

That night Thomas got schooled in Nintendo Switch as promised, and on the same night, Minho and Teresa’s friendship developed, even more, leaving room for a potential romance in the future. Until then, the three friends were just happy to be around one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> x


End file.
